<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nie powinien tego robić by FinsterVater1969</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775880">Nie powinien tego robić</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinsterVater1969/pseuds/FinsterVater1969'>FinsterVater1969</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinsterVater1969/pseuds/FinsterVater1969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mały Armitage Hux ma piąte urodziny. Seria niefortunnych zdarzeń prowadzi do podjęcia przez chłopca istotnej decyzji życiowej.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nie powinien tego robić</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NukaCola2077/gifts">NukaCola2077</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pomysł na opowiadanie, które jest jednocześnie prezentem urodzinowym dl koleżanki (100 lat, Nuka-Cola!)  mi się nasunął gdzieś na początku września 2020, gdy sobie odświeżałem znajomość z zespołem Depeche Mode - utwór "Nie powinien tego robić" bardzo mi pasował do małego Armitaga, tak całościowo jak w detalach. Cały tekst piosenki został tu zresztą umieszczony w formie interludiów. Opowiadanie wymama zapewne więcej uwagi i oszlifowania, ale jest jaki jest i lepsze już nie będzie</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>NIE POWINIEN TEGO ROBIĆ</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Shouldn't have done that*</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><em>Plans made in the nursery<br/>Can change the course of history<br/>Remember that<br/><br/></em>Imperialna maszyna krocząca była smutna. Powiecie, że Imperialne Machiny Kroczące nie mają uczuć i nie mogą być smutne. I, w zasadzie, będziecie mieli rację. Ale, w tym przypadku należy dodać, że AT-AT o którym mówimy, był pluszową zabawką. A o tym, że zabawki mogą mieć uczucia, kiedyś, w odległej przyszłości i równie odległej galaktyce nakręcą cztery filmy.</p><p>Smutek czworonożnego pluszaka brał się z tego, że jego mały właściciel zupełnie się nim nie bawił. Ogólnie mały Armitage, bo tak chłopiec miał na imię, stronił od zabawek militarnych. Chłopiec znajdował krótkie chwile radości w zbieraniu okazów ciekawych roślin oraz w rysowaniu. Tak krajobrazów jak i postaci. Była to jego ucieczka od rzeczywistości, pasja, którą się nie chwalił, której poświęcał się w nielicznych wolnych chwilach i którą musiał ukrywać. Poza tym Armitage lubił czytać książki, takie o zwierzątkach, geografii, odkryciach. Przeważnie jednak jego dzień, w chwilach wolnych od obowiązkowych treningów, polegał na siedzeniu skulonym w kąciku i ściskaniu w ręku małej, kolorowej piłeczkę. Nawet dzisiaj, w dzień swoich piątych urodzin.</p><p>Życie bowiem malca nie rozpieszczało.</p><p>To, że mały Armitage ukrywał przed światem swoje talenty, było spowodowane tym, że jego ojciec by tego nie pochwalił. Zresztą, i bez tego miał on o chłopcu jak najgorsze zdanie. W końcu, syn generała powinien robić wszystko, aby iść w ślady rodzica, czytać o bohaterach wojennych imperium, zagłębić się w tajniki taktyki czy podziwiać obiekty wojennej techniki. Mały chłopiec nie przejawiał zainteresowania w żadnym z tych kierunków. Dlatego był dla ojca jedynie rozczarowaniem, czemu dawał on wyraz przy każdej możliwej okazji. To, że malec miał zaledwie pięć lat, nie miało tutaj żadnego znaczenia.</p><p>Szczególne miejsce w sercu małego chłopca zajmowała historia o Zayne Carricu. Była to jedyna opowieść o Jedi, dopuszczona przez Imperium do oficjalnego obiegu – w końcu Jedi byli tam przedstawienie jak o grupa hipokrytów mordujących dzieci, a flota Starej Republiki była ukazywana niczym wczesna flota Imperium. Młody Hux chciałby, aby te historie czytał mu do snu jego tata, ale na tyle nie mógł liczyć. Dobre choć i to, że Brendol mu czytania nie zabraniał, choć nie pochwalał wyboru, oczywiście wolałby aby czytał on literaturę stricte wojenną. Chłopiec przysiągł sobie, że jeżeli w przyszłości będzie miał jakieś własne potomstwo, to właśnie te przygody będzie im czytał do snu.</p><p> </p><p>Właśnie, a propos ojca… Armitage mocniej ścisnął piłeczkę. To, że nie znał matki i że nie przepadała za nim (oględnie mówiąc) macocha było wystarczająco traumatyczne. Do tego dochodziło jeszcze to, że ojciec wstydził się go na tyle, że nawet zabraniał mu o tym wspominać. Nawet dzisiaj, choć to był dzień jego urodzin. Z samego rana.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mummy's annoyed, says go and play<br/>Don't show your face<br/>Stay away all day<br/>Shouldn't have done that<br/><br/></em>
</p><p>- Tato, zobacz - Armitage chciał się pochwalić nowym znaleziskiem, niezwykle rzadkim kwiatem który znalazł na tej planecie (jedyna zaletą pozostawania przy resztkach imperium był fakt ciągłej ucieczki przed siłami republiki, co wiązało się z przebywaniem na co rusz nowych planetach, coraz bardziej oddalonych i egzotycznych – chłopiec był chyba jedyną osobą we flocie zadowoloną z takiego obrotu sprawy). No i poza tym dziś były jego piąte urodziny. To wszystko wprawiło go w tak dobry nastrój, że się zapomniał. Uświadomiono mu to niezwykle szybko.</p><p>Cios otwartą dłonią w policzek był niezwykle silny, ale mały chłopiec był już do tego przyzwyczajony. Tak samo jak przywykł do słuchania słów, które wypowiedziano później. Choć to ciągle bolało. Nawet bardziej niż samo uderzenie.</p><p>- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, mały gnojku, żebyś tak się do mnie nie odzywał, co? – głos generała Huxa był przesiąknięty złością – jesteś nieudolnym, nieprzydatnym do niczego bękartem i naprawdę nie wiem co mnie podkusiło, aby pozwolić ci żyć.</p><p>- Prze… przepraszam, generale – malec z trudem powstrzymywał łzy</p><p>- Zgadnij, ile mnie to obchodzi, łajzo – mężczyzna obrócił się i odszedł w kierunku salonu – i weź się nie rozpłacz tutaj, bo jeszcze cię ktoś zobaczy, a i tak muszę się co chwila wstydzić z twojego powodu, niedojdo. Zresztą, mężczyźni nie płaczą, no ale ty jesteś miękka faja, kompletny nieudacznik, do ścierania podłogi ledwo się nadajesz.</p><p>Armitage się nie rozpłakał. Mocniej tylko niż zazwyczaj zacisnął usta. Wrócił do swój komórki. Aby nie myśleć o tym co się stało, zatopił się w pracy. Konkretnie w rysowaniu. Jeden z obrazów, nad którym pracował, był prawie gotowy, natomiast drugi wymagał jeszcze nieco wysiłku. Dwa portrety. Dwa prezenty. Ten, nad którym musi jeszcze popracować będzie dla tej miłej czarnej pani w białym mundurze. Sloane, tak na nią mówią inni oficerowi i musi być kimś ważnym, bo nawet jego ojciec staje przed nią na baczność. A dla Armitaga ona jest po prostu miła, tak zwyczajnie naturalna. W przeciwieństwie do całej reszty. Drugi obraz zaś jest dla Loriki, zeltronki w wieku chłopca, z którą się bawi jak tylko uda mu się uciec poza teren tych tymczasowych koszar. Jego ojciec nie lubi tej dziewczynki, ale on chyba nikogo nie lubi.</p><p>Malując, włączył sobie holowiadomości. Kanał teoretycznie był neutralny, ale wiadomo, nawet neutralni sprzyjają temu, kto aktualnie zwycięża. A nie była to – mimo buńczucznych zapewnień – strona imperialna. To akurat chłopiec wiedział, bo mimo sloganów o „nieuchronnym zwycięstwie” ciągle musieli się „przebazowywać na z góry ustalone planety”, coraz dalej od środka galaktyki. Ale, oprócz wieści z frontu wiadomości dotyczyły też sławnych postaci. Uwagę Armitaga przykuła księżniczka Leia w bardzo zaawansowanej ciąży, która, jak mówiły wiadomości, na dniach powinna urodzić chłopca. Spiker rozpływał się w zachwytach nad cudowną przyszłością, jaka będzie czekać „alderaańskiego księcia”, syna najważniejszych bohaterów Rebelii. Mały Hux przerwał swoją pracę, wpatrując się w ekran. Podświadomie poczuł, że już nie lubi tego chłopca. Pewnie – pomyślał – będzie niewdzięcznym bachorem, który mając to co najważniejsze, miłość obojga rodziców, nawet nie będzie w stanie tego docenić. Mieć ojca jak Han Solo, a nie jak generał Brendol – Armitage tylko westchnął – i mieć matkę. Niekoniecznie księżniczkę, tylko w ogóle, matkę. Jakąkolwiek. Nie, nie powinien o tym myśleć. Jest jak jest i należy uważać, żeby nie było gorzej. O co nietrudno przecież. Powrócił do swojej pracy.</p><p>Obraz pani w białym mundurze ciągle był niegotowy, ale Armitage nie mógł dalej kontynuować nad nim pracy. Zbliżało się południe, a właśnie dzisiaj znowu umówił się z Loriką. Wyrwanie się z tego militarnego obozu, pogadanie o dawnych książkowych bohaterach (roboty czytały im te same opowiadania, ale prawdopodobnie czytały je też miliardom dzieci w galaktyce), pohuśtanie na huśtawce – to było to czego chłopiec potrzebował, oddechu od ego militarnego zaduchu jaki panował wśród imperialnych uciekinierów.</p><p>Pozostał problem, jak wyrwać się niepostrzeżenie. Tego, że jego ojciec zauważy jego nieobecność się nie obawiał. Brendol nigdy się nim nie przejmował. Gorzej, gdyby przypadkiem mu się napatoczyć, wtedy mogłoby być gorzej. Ale by musiał mieć wielkiego pecha, aby w tym wielkim kompleksie pałacowym, zajętym przez Imperium na tymczasowe koszary, wśród dziesiątków korytarzy, natrafić właśnie na niego. Armitage był zbyt podekscytowany myślą o spotkaniu z przyjaciółką, żeby pamiętać, iż pech prześladuje go praktycznie od momentu poczęcia, i nie opuszczał ani na krok przez te wszystkie lata.</p><p>- Armitage!!! – ten głos, pełen złości, zmroził go, sparaliżował – gdzie się gnojku wybierasz, co?</p><p>- Ja, ja… - nie bardzo wiedział, jak odpowiedzieć, poza tym starał się schować za plecami obrazek zwinięty   rulon – ja tylko…</p><p>- Nawet się wysłowić nie potrafisz, żenada – Brendol nie krył irytacji – ale, co ty tam chowasz, no już pokazuj – i nie czekając na reakcję wyrwał chłopcu rulon. Rozwinął go i uśmiechnął się. Ale nie był oto miły uśmiech</p><p>- Tak jak myślałem – powiedział cedząc słowa – za nic masz moje polecania. Na dodatek to – rzucił obraz z małą zeltronką na podłogę – ciągle kolegujesz się z tą… - splunął, nie kryjąc obrzydzenia – tą obcą. Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że to pośledniejszy gatunek? Ona jest śmieciem, Armitage</p><p>- Nie! – później, gdy mały Hux wracał myślami do tej sytuacji nie wiedział, czemu to powiedział na głos. Nie miał pojęcia co sprawiło, że po raz pierwszy postawił się ojcu. Ale wiedział też, że musi to powiedzieć, nie oglądając się na konsekwencję – ona jest taka sama jak…</p><p>Nie dokończył uderzenie dłonią w policzek przerwało jego wywód. Spodziewał się tego i nawet tak bardzo nie bolało</p><p>- Proszę, proszę – Brendol przyglądał mu się uważnie, jakby go pierwszy raz zobaczył – więc jednak masz odrobinę namiastki charakteru? Wiec gdzieś taj jakiś mój jeden gen czy dwa się zaplątały jednak. Szkoda tylko, że nie wykorzystujesz go z rozsądkiem. Niemniej – uśmiechnął się, i chyba był to pierwszy raz, kiedy mały chłopiec zobaczył na twarzy ojca szczery uśmiech – może jednak do końca nie jesteś aż taki beznadziejny? Może nadajesz się do czegoś więcej niż do ścierania podłóg, jak ta szmata, twoja matka?</p><p>To wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko, tak szybko, że Armitage nie wiedział, kto zacisnął jego dłoń w pięść i dlaczego owa pięść uderzyła z zamiarem trafienia generał prosto w twarz. Jednakże nic takiego się nie stało. Chłopiec poczuł, jak wielka pięść jego ojca trafia go prosto w twarz, siłą tak potworną, że wszystkie poprzednie policzki wydawały się w tej chwili niczym pieszczoty, i jak odrzuca do tyłu, jednocześnie przewracając na podłogę.</p><p>- Ty mały bękarcie – głos Brendola był pełen wściekłości, jednocześnie but generała wymierzył mu solidnego kopniaka w okolice żołądka – co ty sobie wyobrażasz – kolejny kopniak, tym razem w klatkę piersiową – ty nic nie warte zero, pozbawione dyscypliny, no ale – i jeszcze jeden kop, po którym Armitage zaczął tracić przytomność – ja cię nauczę. O ile takie zero jest w stanie zrozumieć prostą lekcję. I zapamiętaj sobie – kolejny kopniak, tym razem już tak od niechcenia – że jak chcesz się przeciwstawić komuś mocniejszemu od siebie, to załóż sobie najpierw jakąś zbroję, to może to przeżyjesz. Tak, zemdlej sobie teraz, tylko to potrafisz, niedojdo.</p><p>Pierwszą myślą, gdy się ocknął było to, że widzi anioła. Białą postać. A więc tata zatłukł mnie na śmierć – to była jego pierwsza myśl. Ale po chwili wzrok mu się wyostrzył i anioł nabrał bardziej konkretnych kształtów. Kobiety w idealnie śnieżnobiałym mundurze. Mundurze Wielkiego Admirała.</p><p>- Pani Sloane… - wyszeptał – ja…</p><p>- Spokojnie, Armi – głos kobiety drżał, tak samo jak jej palce, gdy rozrywała kolejny indywidualny opatrunek z bactą – zaraz będzie ci lepiej. Kto cię tak urządził? Choć w zasadzie – widział, jak zaciska zęby – powinnam zapytać raczej, dlaczego, o co poszło tym razem?</p><p>- Mnie ktoś urządził? – Armitage udał zdziwienie – ja się potknąłem na schodach… I tutaj chyba zemdlałem</p><p>- Nie broń tego bydlaka – pani admirał pokręciła głową – bo on na to nie zasługuje. Poleż tu chwilę jeszcze – odpięła swój płaszcz, zwinęła go w rulon i podłożyła mu pod głowę – i masz tu przepustkę – podała mu wydrukowany z przypiętej do pasa mini drukarki dokument – z moją sygnaturą, nikt się czepiać nie będzie. Jak ci się zrobi lepiej, to idź do ambulatorium, jest w drugiej strefie. Najlepiej poproś którego z podoficerów, z tą przepustką nie będą robić trudności</p><p>- A pani?</p><p>- A ja – Kobieta wstała i zacisnęła zęby oraz pięści, mrużąc jednocześnie oczy – ja mam sobie do pogadanie z jednym generałem, który jest zykłym… - popatrzyła na chłopaka i zrobiła krótką przerwę – …który, tego tam, zachowuje się niegodnie jak na imperialnego oficera.</p><p>Podniosła się i odeszła szybko. Chłopiec chciał ja powstrzymać. Powiedzieć, że to nic nie da. Że to będzie tylko gorzej, bo potem ojciec będzie się mścić. Że nawet jak Brendol zostanie zastraszony to zostaną jego koledzy, jak ten Pryde, który nawet nie kryje się ze swoją niechęcią. Ale ostatecznie nic nie powiedział. Przecież i tak taka Wielka Pani Admirał, przed którą jego tata staje na baczność, by go nie posłuchała, takiego zera, śmiecia, z którym nikt się nie liczy. Poza tym – i to było jego mocne postanowienie – on sam wyrówna ten rachunek. Nie dziś, nie jutro, pewnie nawet nie za dziesięć lat. Może i nie za piętnaście. Ale wyrówna i tej jedynej rzeczy będzie mógł być pan generał Brendol pewien.</p><p>I, nie ma tego złego co b na dobre nie wyszło – pani Sloane dała mu przepustkę! Nie musi więc już kombinować, jak wyjść na spotkanie ze swoją przyjaciółką! Przynajmniej jeden problem z głowy. Tylko trochę poczekać, aby bacta zaczęła działać i mógł w miarę normalnie chodzić. I żeby trochę choć zniknęły te ślady pobicia.</p><p>Gdy dotarł na miejsce, Loriki nie było. W ogóle, było jakoś dziwnie. Pusto. Oczywiście, plac zabaw nie był najnowszy, pogoda była taka sobie, no ale, mimo wszystko. Zazwyczaj było tutaj przynajmniej jeszcze kilka lokalnych dzieciaków, bo oczywiście świeżo przybyli imperialni raczej nie życzyli sobie kontaktów ich pociech z lokalnymi. Niemniej jeszcze nie było tak, żeby to miejsce było tak opuszczone. I… popatrzył na komunikator – trochę się spóźnił, ale jego koleżanka wiedziała, jakie ma problemy i zawsze czekała. Tu się musiało wydarzyć coś niedobrego.</p><p>Ale przecież, mieli swoją tajną skrytkę. A on po prostu o tym zapomniał. Pewnie coś jej wypadło, zdarza się. Szybko ruszył pod wielki głaz leżący obok wejścia. Wystarczy się schylić i sprawdzić ręką – no proszę, jest – ucieszył się. Mały holoprojetor z zapisaną wiadomością. Armitage włączył go i po chwili holopostać małej Zeltronki zaczęła do niego przemawiać. W miarę jednak jak mówiła, uśmiech gasł na jego twarzy.</p><p> </p><p>„<em>Armi, jak już będziesz to czytał, nas już nie będzie na tej planecie. Tata postanowił że wyjeżdżamy dzisiaj rano, razem z innymi sąsiadami. Tata mówi, ze życie tutaj, odką przylecieliście zrobić bazę, stało się nie od zniesienia, i nienawidzą was tu wszyscy, zresztą, tata powtarza że cała Galaktyka was, Imperialnych, nienawidzi. Ja… ja próbowałam mu powiedzieć, że jesteś inny, i żebyśmy poczekali, że zabiorę ciebie z nami, bo na pewno się zgodzisz. Bo wiem jaką masz sytuację. Ale on się nie zgodził, powiedział, że pewnie jesteś tacy jak inni, i nie będzie narażał ani mnie, ani wszystkich innych, którzy z nami uciekają. Bo wy nas i tak nie znosicie, bo nie jesteśmy ludźmi, jak wy. Proszę, wybacz mi, że nie mog…</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Przestał słuchać. Komunikator wypadł mu z ręki i poleciał na ziemię, nie przestając nadawać. Przez chwilę patrzył na błękitny hologram zeltronki, po czym rozdeptał urządzenie z nieukrywaną złością. Wyjął z kieszeni zwinięty w rulon portret dziewczynki. Rozwinął go, a potem metodycznie porwał na drobne kawałeczki, rozrzucając na wietrze.</p><p> Dobrze – powiedział do siebie cicho, zaciskając zęby – niech i tak będzie. Więc to tak? Wszyscy go nienawidzą? Ojciec? Generałowie Imperium? Cała Galaktyka? Dobrze. Niech i tak będzie. To wszyscy za to zapłacą. W bliższej lub dalszej przyszłości. A on będzie cierpliwy. Wytarł ręką to coś mokrego spod oka. Nigdy więcej – przysiągł sobie w myślach – to ostatni raz, kiedy pozwolił sobie na chwile słabości. Od tej pory każdy cios wymierzony w policzek, każdy kopniak, każde szyderstwo tylko go wzmocni.</p><p>I każdy za to zapłaci. Lista, która otwierał generał Brendol była długa, wszak mieściła się na niej cała galaktyka.</p><p>Oczywiście, potrzebuje czasu. Sojuszników. Pozycji. To się nie zrobi samo. Trzeba zmienić swoje życie. Na nowo ustalić co jest ważne a co nie. Nie będzie to w końcu takie trudne, najgorzej jest zacząć.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A small boy and his infantry<br/>Marching around so naturally<br/>Shouldn't have done that<br/><br/></em>
</p><p>W godzinach popołudniowych salon będący jednocześnie archiwum i biblioteką resztek Imperium, był całkowicie pusty. Mały Armitage spodziewał się, że tak będzie, i bardzo się ucieszył, że się nie pomylił. Z worka zaczął powoli wyciągać rzeczy, które ze sobą przyniósł. W ogniu salonowego kominka wylądował jego zeszyt z zasuszonymi roślinami, w jego ślad poleciało pudełko kredek, farbki, blok szkicownika, dyski z opowieściami o dawnych Jedi. Przez chwilę zawahał się, trzymając w ręku portret admirał Sloane. Ale tylko na chwilę, i ostatecznie i on też wylądował w ogniu. Wdzięczność – powiedział sobie – jest oznaką słabości, a ja już nie będę nigdy słaby. Poza tym litość czy współczucie, którego doświadczył od tej kobiety też mogły go kiedyś zwieść czy zmiękczyć w jakiś sposób, lepiej, że będzie żył w świadomości, iż może liczyć tylko na siebie, a wszyscy inni są wrogami, rzeczywistymi lub potencjalnymi. Wyjął też pluszowego AT-AT, ale po chwili namysłu umieścił go na pobliskim stole. Nad tobą jeszcze popracuję – wyszeptał – uczynię cię czymś lepszym i bardziej przerażającym.</p><p>Na koniec wziął w rękę kolorową, gumową piłeczkę, ścisnął ja i zamachnął się…</p><p>…po czym włożył ją z powrotem na dno plecaka. Ta jedna rzecz, to będzie jego margines bezpieczeństwa, ostatnia pamiątka po kimś, dla kogo miał (a przynajmniej sadził, że miał) kiedyś znaczenie. Drobna rysa w szyku obronnym.</p><p>Tylko tyle.</p><p>I aż tyle.</p><p> </p><p>Odetchnął z ulgą. Stało się, zamknął swoje stare życie, nieodwołanie spalił (wręcz: dosłownie) za sobą mosty. Teraz trzeba zacząć nowe. Powoli i metodycznie, budować swoją ścieżkę zemsty. Zaczął przeglądać katalog pozycji biblioteki. O właśnie – jego wzrok zatrzymał się na jednym znanym nazwisku – od tego zaczniemy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Grows up and goes to school<br/>Such a nice boy<br/>Obeys all the rules<br/>Mummy's proud of that<br/><br/></em>
</p><p>Zadziwiające, jak bardzo wciągnęła go lektura. Czego, co wcześniej uważał za nudne i pozbawione sensu. Teraz, przy zmianie priorytetów pochłaniał wyświetlaną stronę za stroną. Opisywany świat wciągnął go na tyle, że nie zwrócił uwagi jak ktoś otwiera drzwi. Niemniej, gdy kroki zaczęły się przybliżać, nie mógł pozostać głuchy na to charakterystyczne skrzypienie żołnierskiego buta. I równie charakterystyczne chrząkanie. Po raz pierwszy zaś czekał na to co nadejdzie bez wewnętrznego strachu, ze stoickim spokojem.</p><p>- Tu jesteś, mały gnojku – głos Brendola, o dziwo, nie był pełen wściekłości – znowu czytasz te swoje bzdury?</p><p>Chłopiec nie odpowiedział, tylko przesunął gałkami holoprojektora, wyświetlając stronę tytułową</p><p>- „<em>Rozważania o wojnie hiperprzestrzennej Starka</em>” Wilhuffa Tarkina – głos generała był pełen zdziwienia i czegoś jeszcze, czegoś, czego wcześniej mały Armitage nigdy w tym głosie nie słyszał – czyli jednak jest dla ciebie nadzieja. A właśnie – Brendol wziął głęboki oddech – Sloane, ta pomyłka Raxa, powiedziała że usiłowałeś mnie bronić, mówią ze się przewróciłeś, nie spodziewałem się, ale – położył rękę na głowie chłopca, Armitage stoczył ze sobą wewnętrzną walkę aby się nie wzdrygnąć i z trudem ukrył obrzydzenie – może faktycznie masz więcej niż kilka moich genów i jeszcze będą z ciebie ludzie</p><p>Chłopiec wstał z krzesła, starając się aby zrzucenie ręki ojca z własnej głowy wyglądało możliwie jak najbardziej naturalnie, stanął w postawie zasadniczej i zasalutował</p><p>- Służę Imperium Galaktycznemu!</p><p>- Tak – Brendol popatrzył ze zdziwieniem i może nawet z uznaniem – tak właśnie. Skończ z tymi głupotami co cię rozpraszały wcześniej, a daleko zajdziesz. Może nawet – zarechotał – generałem zostaniesz i zrobię Cię moim zastępcą. No ale, nie rozpraszam, wracaj do lektury</p><p>Za późno – chłopiec mówił do siebie w myślach, dalej się uśmiechając – za późno przypomniałeś sobie, że masz syna. I nie, nie broniłem ciebie przed Sloane, bo to ja będę tym, który sprawi że będziesz umierał w bólach. Jesteś pierwszy na liście – obrócił się, popatrzył na okno na świecące gwiazdy – a ty, Galaktyko, jesteś na tej liście tuż obok.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Leaves school to follow his ambition<br/>Knows what he wants<br/>To be a politician<br/>Shouldn't have done that!<br/><br/></em>
</p><p>Mały, pluszowy AT-AT, od którego zaczęła się ta historia, był na koniec tego dnia bardzo zdziwiony. Chłopiec, który go do tej pory ignorował, tym razem zachował się inaczej. Podniósł go z podłogi, przytulił do siebie. Wcale nie jesteś taki przestarzały – powiedział cicho – ale i tak cię ulepszę, jak obiecywałem. Po czym zasnął, uśmiechając się do swoich myśli.</p><p>Po raz pierwszy, odkąd sięgał świadomością, mały Armitage spał snem spokojnym, bez snów. A mieszkańcom Galaktyki nikt nie powiedział, że to jest właśnie ten moment, w którym powinni zacząć się obawiać o swoją przyszłość.</p><p> </p><p>* - “Shouldn't have done that”,  tekst Martin L. Gore, piosenka z 1982 roku, z albumu Depeche Mode <em>A Broken Frame</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>